Before He Cheats
by BlackForbiddenRose101
Summary: What if Jake cheats on Clare with Imogen? Will Clare break up with Jake, and go back together with Eli? Or will she suffer the pain, and make a promise to never fall in love again?


**I made up this short complete fanfiction story from the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.**

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

I am happy because I am officially now in a relationship with Jake Martin. I slowly moved on from my breakup with my ex-boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy. I heard that he just recently broke up with a manipulative witch named Imogen Moreno because she cheated on him for some guy. I felt really bad about Eli because he has been going through a tough breakup. After I heard they broke up, I start to feel concern about Jake. Lately, Jake has been weird because he has been spending less time with me, and more time going to Above the Dot. I drive in Jake's Construction Truck because to find out why.

_**Flashback**_

_**I am watching The Twilight Saga on TV, and I see Jake coming downstairs from the bathroom.**_

_**I ask, "Where are you going?"**_

_**He answers, "Out. I am going to Above the Dot. I will be back as soon as you need me. I promise."**_

_**As I got off of the couch, I walk to the window, and I see that Jake is riding with someone instead of driving his truck. I also see a girl in the driver's seat, and Jake is smiling to see her. When they left, I run to my room, and wear my pretty rebel outfit. I am wearing a black leather jacket with a blue dress tank top under, and dark blue denim jeans with black high heel sandals. I apply smoky gray eye shadow, black eyeliner above the eye shadow, and use flared mascara for my eyelashes. I leave the house, and I brought my dad's baseball bat, Jake's car keys, and a black pair of sunglasses. I drive to go to Above the Dot, which is about 5 minutes from my house.**_

As I park Jake's truck, I grab his keys, and start to scratch the sides of the car with his car keys. Then, I smash the whole truck with my dad's baseball bat.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleach blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

I walk out of the parking lot, and go to Above the Dot, find Jake, and see if he is not cheating on me. I take off my sunglasses, and put it on my head as a headband. I drop the baseball bat, and walk up to Above the Dot.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her _

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to do the combo_

_Oh, and he don't know_

As I got inside Above the Dot, there are many people from Degrassi hanging out.

_I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I walk inside Above the Dot, and start to search for Jake. I unzip my leather jacket, and push somebody to get out of my way because I am not in a mood of saying "Excuse me" to strangers.

_Right now, she's probably singing some_

_White trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

I take off my jacket, and reveal my blue dress tank top. I walk pass by my friends, and they are looking at me. I search for Jake, and I almost see him with the same girl I saw giving him a ride.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

I almost see Eli at the drink bar, and he is looking at some random people in here. I see Jake at the corner, and he isn't alone. He is with the same girl who looks a lot like Imogen Moreno, Eli's ex-girlfriend. I walk to get a closer look, and Eli sees me walking towards them.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

As I walk up to Jake, I see he is kissing and seducing the girl who gave him a ride here. It really is Imogen Moreno who is kissing and seducing back to now my ex-boyfriend. Jake sees me staring at him kissing with his new girlfriend, Imogen, he tries to explain, but I step back.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Because the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

I scoff at him, and dump his truck keys inside a clear, glassy cup, filled with beverage, and walk away from him and Imogen.

_No, not on me_

I walk down the stairs of Above the Dot, and walk home. I shed in tears, and the clear blue nighttime sky turns into a gray, stormy rain. I hear someone shouting my name, "Clare, wait!"

I start to run as fast as I could, assuming that it is Jake who is calling me. The person grabs my arm, and goes right in front of me. I see the guy who was chasing me, and it wasn't Jake. Instead of him, it is actually Eli.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive _

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

He sees me in tears, which are invisible because of the rain. He comes closer to me, and whispers, "I'm sorry that Jake broke your heart. I knew Imogen is cheating on me with him, and I tried to warn you, but you were so happy with him that I…"

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I lean closer to his lips, and give my chaste kiss to his lips, which I missed it for so long that I forgot that I still love Eli. Eli kisses me back, and twirls me around in the rain. He says, "Come on. I will take you home, milady. I will get revenge on those two cheaters for cheating on us."

I reply to Eli, "Oh, don't worry Eli. Let's just say he won't have any car insurance for his truck because some rebel vandalized it. And some rebel is me."

_Oh before he cheats_

He chuckles, and says, "Ooh, I love this rebel who just got her revenge on her ex-boyfriend, and I am looking right at her. God, you are beautiful in that sexy blue dress tank top because it goes with your pretty, blue eyes."

I say back, "I love you too because I never stop caring or loving you while I was with Jake."

We kiss again in the rain, forgetting our exes, and it is official that Eli and I are now back together, being boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Oh_


End file.
